Let Me Show You
by TracyCook
Summary: Raven is working on the pod and Abigail is watching her every move. She is fascinated by her mechanical abilities and when Raven offers to help teach her a thing or two, things heat up between the two of them. Raven/Abigail Smut!


**Let Me Show You**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Raven/Abigail

Rating: M

**Let Me Show You**

Abigail watched as the edge of the younger girl's lips twisted up into a proud smirk as she accomplished what she was doing. Honestly, she had no idea how the art of mechanics worked. To her it was like a foreign language and it was interesting and intriguing. She love watching the way that Raven's fingers danced along the wires and the way that she cursed under her breath when she did something wrong. It was a different kind of intelligence then she possessed, and she admired her.

In a way she envied her.

She envied her rebellious nature. She envied the way that she broke away from the rules and she did whatever she wanted. That had always been something that she had suffered with. Abigail Griffin was a woman who always played by the rules.

_'Until now, I guess...' _Her mind teased as she hastily realized that what she was doing went against all of the rules. She was working with someone who was a known criminal and she was having her build a pod to go down to Earth, against the orders of everyone else in the council. If they got caught then both of them would be executed. But, she didn't care. She needed to get to her daughter, she needed to see her again, she needed to know that she was still alive.

Clarke was the last thing that she had.

"Are you just gonna sit there and watch me while I work?" Raven wondered with a raise of her brow in the other woman's direction. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry." Abigail looked away and smiled softly. "You just sort of mesmerize me." She took a step toward her and attempted to explain the reasoning behind her staring. "I've never really watched someone work on machines before. You put so much passion and effort into it. For whatever reason in this society we look down on the mechanics, but it's actually quite admirable. And it is a very important job."

She paused and cocked her head to the side. She looked like she was realizing something. "In fact, your job is the most important. Mechanics are the ones who created this facility, they are the ones that sustain it."

"Yeah, but most of them aren't criminals like me." Raven pointed out.

"And my daughter." Abigail stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Who isn't a criminal here? The standards are harder to reach than the standards set for Heaven. If you act out in the slightest you are executed." She paused and her voice filled with sorrow as she added, "My own husband was executed."

"I'm sorry about that." She knew that it had happened. People talked, word spread around.

Silence filled the air between the two women and Raven took the moment to really look over the older woman. She could see the pain that she had suffered in the lines of her face, she could see the sorrow she felt shimmering in her beautiful eyes. She truly was a stunning woman. Against her better judgement, she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it for a moment, before asking, "Do you want me to show you a thing or two?"_  
_

Abigail immediately declined the offer with a shake of her head, "Oh no, I wouldn't know the first thing."

Raven grinned from ear to ear and walked toward the other woman, reaching out and taking her hand in her own. "That's why I said I would show you." She repeated, tugging her toward the pod and leading her to the part she had been tinkering with. She wasn't going to have her work on anything that she could actually mess up though, just something simple. She was obviously curious.

Her eyes landed on their interlocked hands and she blushed a little when she felt the rush of heat against her skin. It had been a while since she had felt anything like that. _'Calm down. You are a grown woman, you have a child, you cannot blush just because some girl holds your hand. Don't be ridiculous, Abigail.'_

"Alright." Raven said with a nod toward the machine. "You see these wires?"

She pressed her lips tightly together and gave her an unsure nod, "Yes. Raven, I really don't think that we should be worrying about this right now. We need to focus on getting to earth. We can't waste any more time."

"Is it a waste of time if you actually learn something that could be useful later?" She wondered knowingly, her chin resting against Abigail's shoulder and her breath rushing against her neck. Their hands were still interlocked and she couldn't deny that she liked the way that the beautiful woman's hand felt in hers. _'Seriously, get these thoughts out of your head right now. She is so not the person to get romantically involved with, plus you are dating Finn! Who might be dead... He might be with some other girl, he MIGHT BE! But, he might not be!'_

"Well, no." Her voice came out deeper and breathier than she had meant. She was trying to contain the sensations that were rushing through her body each time Raven's breath rushed against the skin of her neck.

"Then pay attention, because this lesson could be very useful later." With those words, she lifted Abigail's hand to the wires and she started to guide her fingers as she touched each one of them and explained their importance. She explained what each of them did, what colors to connect, and what colors not to connect.

"And you really don't want to connect these two." She stretched the words almost playfully, pressing her chest into the older woman's back as she explained. Somehow her hand ended up on Abigail's waist in the process of explaining and she instantly realized just how close their bodies were. She was practically holding her in place. Her fingers digging into the surprisingly toned abdomen of the other woman.

Abigail's stomach was full of butterflies and her blush had returned full force as she felt fingernails dig into the skin of her stomach through her shirt. She was biting down on her bottom lip and trying to ignore the way that her heart sped up and there was an aching between her thighs. She recognized the ache as arousal and that bothered her. It was wrong of her on so many levels. This girl was so young, she had a boyfriend, and she was just trying to help.

"What happens if I connect those two wires?" Her voice came out far more suggestive than she had meant.

_'Are we still talking about the wires?' _Raven wondered with a smirk. She could sense the woman's arousal and for some reason it excited her. She'd experimented and made out with girls a few times, but her heart had always belonged to Finn. Still, the thought excited her.

"Well, if you connect these two wires." She stated in a seductive tone as her fingers trailed teasingly beneath the fabric of her shirt and along the waistband of her pants. Abigail shivered as her fingers just barely dipped into her waistband and her heated breath rushed against her neck as Raven spoke. Her lips were suddenly a lot closer to the skin of her neck. "Then they will ignite."

Within a second she had unbuttoned and unzipped Abigail's pants and her fingers were dipping beneath the fabric of her panties. She could feel the dark hair beneath her fingers and it set her body on fire. She knew it was a bad decision, but she didn't care. She had always made bad decisions anyway. _'And she doesn't seem to mind.' _

Abigail didn't pull away from the touch, if anything she moved into it. Pressing her body back against Raven's, her hands holding tightly onto the equipment in front of her in an attempt to brace herself.

The younger woman lent forward and pressed a heated kiss to her neck, sucking her skin between her teeth and teasing it with her tongue. "Mmm... Raven..." She moaned and this caused Raven's clit to throb. She loved how her name sounded on Abigail's tongue. Dripping with desire and want and need for her. It had been a long time since she felt so needed. But, then Abigail said it, "We can't do this."

"Says who?" She wondered pressing further so that her fingertips made their way between her folds, ghosting playfully over her clit as she pulled her earlobe between her teeth and sucked on it.

Abigail's entire body shook as she felt all of the sensations at once. She suddenly forgot her argument. The pleasure was too much. There was something so arousing about how dangerous the situation was. Essentially, she was being intimate with another woman, a female who was known for criminal behavior, in a pod that was supposed to be a secret. They would literally be killed if anyone found them, and this should have frightened her. It only excited her. Maybe that made her a very fucked up individual.

"This is wrong." She moaned out. Her argument not sounding valid in the slightest as the beautiful woman applied more pressure to her clit and started to circle it with her fingers. "Fuck."

"That's exactly what I plan to do to ya." Raven smirked and started to kiss along her neck again as she sped the pace of her fingers and enjoyed each and every moan that escaped Abigail's throat. She loved that she was moaning for her. It caused her own arousal to intensify.

"Mmm..." The blunt statement caused her to moan out again. She loved how straightforward she was being. She found it to be extremely sexy. But, of course her mind always seemed to get the best of her, and right now it was telling her that this was a huge mistake. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had built and she didn't want to get between Raven and Finn's relationship. So, she wound up saying the worst thing possible, "Don't you have a boyfriend, Raven?"

This caused her to hesitate. Her fingers halted their movement and she thought about it for a second. "There is a ninety percent chance that he is dead, Abby."

"And there is a ten percent chance he is alive."

Raven chewed on her cheeks and played with the numbers in her head. She knew that he could still be alive, she hoped that he was, but she also knew if he was alive he wouldn't be mad at her for this. Or maybe he would. She didn't care at that exact moment, she just wanted her.

"If he is alive." She paused and flipped the other woman over so that her back was to the machine. Raven's eyes met Abigail's with such intensity and lust that it caused her body to ignite all over again. They were dark with desire and she did not look like she planned on stopping anytime soon. "Then he won't care if I have sex with you. Trust me, he'd love the thought."

"That doesn't-"

Before Abigail could once again object, Raven lent forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. It was a kiss like none that either of them had ever felt before. The intensity and passion behind it was almost enough to make the older woman lightheaded as she absentmindedly tangled her hands in dark hair and dragged Raven closer to her. "Mmm..." She moaned out into the kiss when Raven ran her tongue along her bottom lip, begging her for entrance, which she quickly granted, parting her lips and allowing her tongue to eagerly invade her mouth.

Their tongues continued to battle for dominance as Raven's fingers moved even lower and swiped over her wet entrance, causing Abigail's entire body to shake as she dug her nails into her scalp and moaned loudly.

They were both sweating at this point.

Neither of them had plans to stop anymore. They both wanted it.

Raven pulled out of the kiss just enough to whisper huskily against Abigail's lips, "Have you ever been with a girl before?"

"No." Her voice was shaky as she stared deep into lustful eyes. "I've never made love to anyone but my husband."

"I guess I get to teach you a little bit more than just about wires then, huh?" Raven grinned. Before Abigail could call her out on being overconfident like she wanted to, even though she found it to be extremely sexy, she found herself lost in waves of pleasure as lips crashed into hers and two fingers were thrust deep inside of her.

"Mmmm." She moaned loudly into the younger woman's lips and then she pulled out of the kiss to mutter profanities. "Fuck, oh god, fuck, Raven!"

Again she liked the way that her name sounded on her tongue. She wanted to hear her scream it. Pulling back she watched Abigail as she thrust her fingers in and out of her, deeper and faster with each stride. She loved the way that she lent her head back, the way that her lips parted as she let out cries of pleasure and her hips moved against her hand, wanting more.

Raven lent forward and captured her lips in another passionate kiss, swallowing her moans and twisting her fingers inside of her, hitting a specific spot that caused the other woman to start to moan louder and louder each time that she hit it. The pleasure was immense. Abigail had never felt so much pleasure in her life. Sex with her husband had been loving and tender, but it had never been so passionate and full of fire. He had never made her feel like this and she could tell that she was already getting close.

She couldn't keep kissing her, her body wouldn't allow it. Abigail needed to scream.

Pulling out of the kiss, she dug her nails deep into the skin of Raven's neck as she screamed. "Fuck! Yes, Raven! Harder! I need more!" She hoped that no one would hear them. She didn't know how she would explain it if anyone walked in. They would both be killed.

"Abby, you gotta be quiet." Raven tried to silence her as she thrust her fingers at a faster pace, pushing them inside of her as deep as she could. She loved the way that her walls tightened around her fingers and she loved how wet she was. She knew that it was all because of her. She enjoyed being the one to cause her such arousal.

"I-I can't, I'm so close." She breathed out, trying to be quiet. She knew when she came it was going to be impossible to be quiet.

"You gotta be. If they hear us they'll kill us both and we'll never get to Earth." Raven meant the words. Even though she wanted to hear her more than anything. Hearing Abigail moan for her was nearly enough to cause her to come undone herself.

"Mm... Fuck!" She could feel her climax building and she instantly bit down hard on the other woman's shoulder in order to stop herself from screaming. She still moaned loudly into her skin, and it hurt Raven, but it also aroused her. "Mmm..." Abigail screamed into her shoulder as her walls tightened around Raven's fingers and she came all over her hand and the inside of her pants. Her entire body convulsing and waves of pleasure passing through her.

Raven continued to twist her fingers inside of her, loving how her walls tightened around her fingers as she came. "Mmm..." She moaned out when her arousal covered her hand and the woman went limp against her body.

They were just like the wires. They weren't supposed to connect. It was wrong.

But, when they did, something ignited in both of them.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I think I am actually going to turn this into a multi-chapter fic so that we can see the fallout! Of course, in this fic both Abby and Raven will make it to earth and the drama will begin! I love these two so much and I really hope that some people out there see the potential! If you want to read more please do tell me so I know if anyone is interested in this pairing. I know it is only four episodes into the show but I see a lot of promise! Thank you all!**

**I love you guys! 3**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
